The Devil's Work
by jennajonez1
Summary: The gifted saleswoman Brittany Pierce seizes the opportunity to work at the infamous stock brokers McKinley Snix, located in the heart of Wall Street. After all her years of legal deals and legit money making, will the MIT graduate succumb to the standards and lifestyle of the drug and sex addicted 'Wolf', Santana Lopez. Loosely based on The Wolf of Wall Street. BrittanaAU.
1. Welcome To Wall Street

"So, Brittany..." Quinn Fabray rolled my name around her lips as she narrowed her eyes assessing me. "I can call you Brittany right?" She asked innocently whilst tilting her head. I nodded, even though I knew better than to get any closer to any of these women.

Quinn smiled brightly towards me and scanned the document in her hands. "Your resumé is _very _impressive." The short haired blonde licked her finger and flipped a page, I swallowed, not really knowing her angle. "But then you already know that. I mean, you graduated with the full first honors from MIT. You know your shit." The blonde threw my resumé across the room and sat back in her chair. "You're definitely hired. I heard from Rachel Berry you even pitched an idea for stocks in your first interview." I tried not to jump in delight as the blonde suddenly itched forward, "But I wanna know why you really want this job? A straight up law-abiding citizen like you rolling with us, you must know what you're getting into right?"

I bit my lip. Quinn saw straight through me.

Sighing, I decided to be straight up with her back. "Okay, I'm sorry I may have mislead you." Quinn winked and reached forward to take her barely touched Martini, "I read an article on Santana Lopez last year. I guess you could say I admire her work ethic." Quinn smiled knowingly as she took a gulp. "Well, both your work ethics. I mean, no one had ever heard of McKinley Snix up until 5 years ago. You literally run Wall Street. I want to be apart of a company that makes me feel influential and breaks the boundaries."

Quinn nodded and set her drink back down. "Well, we could really use someone of your intelligence and experience with the market and industry, you'll be an asset to the team." The blonde reached over to her bag and pulled out some papers, "Some of the girls could really use some of your tips too, with Rachel saying your interview was quote," The blonde reached up and died air quotes to my amusement, "Outstanding."

Quinn signed the papers and smirked as she handed them over to me. I beamed, reaching forward to accept them but she was quick to pull them back, a playful glint in her eye. "Which article did you read?"

I smirked back, matching her playful look. "The Wolf of Wall Street."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head, "I think Santana is going to love this 'looks like a good girl but is really really _bad.' t_hing you have going on Brittany Pierce." She handed over the papers again and let me take them this time as my body literally came to life as I looked over the contract of my new employment. "Welcome to McKinley Snix, Brittany Pierce. You start on Monday."

* * *

The first morning as a Stock Broker at the infamous McKinley Snix was interesting to say the least.

There was only one word to describe it.

Absolute chaos.

"No no no no, Mr Richardson I can guarantee a 30% increase on top of the 25% back drop pay that'll be coming in next month!" A loud blonde shouted down the phone at the desk next to me as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. The woman eyed me suspiciously as she continued to roll her eyes at the man on the line. "Of course I want the best thing that benefits you _and _your company. I'm telling you, the 30% is the way forward."

I set out my things along the desk and took off my jacket. The 'official' starting time was supposedly 8am. Even though I arrived at 7:30, there seems to be many workers here and on the job already. I felt a jolt at my chair and turn to see the blonde staring at me angrily.

"Pick up the phone then!" She hissed as she held her phone in the crook of her neck, "Of course I'll hold Mr Richardson." I saw her lift her leg up again as she gave my chair another surprisingly powerful kick.

"Kitty!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me as I turned to see a fresh-faced Rachel Berry. The small brunette looked towards me apologetically and chuckled to herself, "She goes on a power trip. It's ADHD related too. Don't mind her."

I side-eyed Kitty who completely ignored Rachel's jibe and turned her chair away from us, continuing her debate on the phone.

Rachel threw over a list of names and numbers, "There the difficult bunch but if you feel like having a go at a super-stock today, you go for it." The brunette lifted her mug and took a sip, "Oh, coffee's over there if you need any. The rest of the clientele are on the laptop in front of you."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Rachel, it's good to see you again."

Rachel held up her mug like she was making a toast, "Trust me, I would have killed Quinn Fabray if you weren't hired."

I laughed and had a quick flick through the book. Arching my eyebrow at Rachel who feigned innocence, I rolled my chair over.

"Penny stocks?" I whisper as Rachel looks on at me, bemused by my expression. "There's penny stocks at a firm this big?"

Rachel leans forwards and laughs into my ear, "With 50 percent commission." The brunette whispered back as my jaw dropped.

"50 fucking percent?" I ask again as my mind begins to tick.

Rachel winked and turned her chair, "You better get started Pierce."

* * *

"Dammit!" Quinn shouted as she muted her head set, "Don Resoda's not letting up on the Mark Breadley sales." I saw the sweat running down Quinn's forehead as she desperately tried to re-think a plan. "If we lose this deal, we lose the bonus!"

The room groaned as Quinn pressed the button again, "Hi, Don... Yes of course I can hold. Call me back in say, 5 minutes? Ok. Talk soon."

Quinn threw her head set off and ran her fingers through her short hair. "We've got five fucking minutes to close this deal."

The room erupted with shouts from all angles. Rachel's brow furrowed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

I eyed the pink sheets on my table and suddenly a light went off in my head.

I stood up among my colleagues and immediately got Quinn's attention. "I've got an idea." I said with confidence.

Suddenly her head set began ringing.

Quinn swallowed and the room went silent.

I stepped closer to the woman who held out the head set and swallowed, "Good luck, Pierce." She whispered, we all knew if I fucked this up I was out.

I placed the head set on and sat on a chair, clicking the button as the Stocks System came to life on the computer screen in front of me.

"Hello Mr Resoda, my name's Brittany Pierce I'm the Vice President here at McKinley Snix."

The room gasped at the casual lie I told our customer as I felt the familiar flow of sales go through me. This was where I excelled.

A small crowd gathered around as I chatted numbers and figures with the tough millionaire on the other line.

"I know, you're wife seems very important to you, Don." I commented mid-conversation, earning the mans trust more and more. "Well, right now I'm looking at Mark Breadley stock and they have shot right up, I'm talking 45%..." Don contemplated this figure, and I knew I had broken him. "I tell you what Don, along with the 45% I'm willing to make you an even better deal..."

The room tried to hide their gasps as I picked up the pink book and flicked through. "An up and coming company are selling their stocks for no more than a penny. Yes that's right, one cent. Because you're a very prestigious and well known customer here I'm willing to divulge this information. Of course, Mr Resoda." I heard the man get his pen and paper as I looked up and winked at Rachel and Quinn. "Their name is Aerodynamics and they are based in Seattle. Aerospace is having a plummet in the market right now this we all know, but these guys specify in Weapons Defense aerospace. Yes, that's right. Not only will you be contributing to a leading company that's over-riding every other in it's category, you'll be contributing to the safety of our country. Now don't even tell me you're wife wouldn't be proud of that." I smiled at his answer and jumped off my chair, fist pumping as the room cheered.

I shushed them down and held up a finger, "Our figure?" I asked, teasing both Don Resoda and the rest of the room. "Seventy five percent." I finally said. I knew this was a lot to ask. Quinn visibly paled and Rachel held her hand up to her mouth. The room broke out into whispers as I listened to Don give me his answer. A slow smile spread across my face, "It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr Resoda. Both Mark Breadley and Aerodynamics welcome into the fold. Here's to the future!"

I took the headset off and threw it to some of the cheering girls at the front before I was wrapped up in bear hugs by my colleaugues.

Quinn got me in a playful headlock and cheered with happiness, "You're something else Pierce!"

Suddenly, I was surrounded by the women of the room as they all congratulated me. It was rare apparently, for someone to gain so much respect on their first day.

The women were interrupted by slow clapping coming from over where the conference room was. As the crowd parted, I froze at who the said clapping was coming from.

She smirked as she stalked over to where I stood. A swing in her hips. Her hair was black, falling in light curls way past her shoulders. Wearing a grey dress that hugged her body and showed her curves perfectly.

Stopping a few feet away from me, she smirked, her perfect pouty lips drawing me in. "I have to say," She drew out, her natural husky voice dominating everyone. "I personally would have pushed it for 80%..." She winked and I smiled back, because she really would have. "But that was seriously impressive."

The Latina eyed the room and smiled brightly, "Let's make some fucking money!" she shouted and the women began howling like wolves, much to Santana's amusement.

The women went back to work like I hadn't done anything and I shook my head in disbelief.

Feeling a grip at my arm and a slight tug to turn me around, the close face to face proximity made me blush more than anything I'd ever felt in my life.

"The Almanac in 20 minutes." She whispered out and smirked again walking backwards and turning around back into the room she came from.

As I stood looking dumbfounded I felt a much more gentler nudge at my side.

Turning to a smirking Rachel, she nodded at me and laughed. "Santana wants you to join her for lunch."

"Lunch?" I stuttered back, "What like a date or something?"

Rachel burst out laughing and Quinn came into view, giggling slightly as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "She'll probably want to talk Wall Street and do cocaine, sweetheart. Trust me, _do not _even think about getting romantically involved with Santana Lopez." The blonde tapped my shoulders a few times and walked off laughing.

Rachel still stood smiling, "She just wants to grill the new girl. Just, be careful okay? Santana likes to play games."

I scratched my head confused, "But I thought she was impressed?"

Rachel smirked and shook her head, "She was, but you heard her... She would have gone for 80 percent." Rachel watched as I swallowed hard, "Look, I don't mean to pry but do you drink or do drugs?"

My eyes widened at her random questions as I quickly shook my head, "No, well, I mean I drink occasionally but I've never done drugs."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, "Just stick to your morals today okay?"

I nodded again as Rachel walked away. After reading about her and hearing all of the stories in my old job on Wall Street, I finally had the confirmation I needed.

Santana Lopez was reckless and dangerous.

But she was brilliant. A genius.

And I wanted in on it all.


	2. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

_**AN.:**_

_**Thankyou for the reviews, follows and favorites so far!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the story, this is the very early stages. **_

_**I stated before that it's loosely based on TWOWS. When I watched the movie I pictured Santana as the perfect Wolf. I just love her sass and drive, and how she's actually a really complex, messed up character underneath it all.**_

_Jess - Yes, Quinn is the 'Donnie' to Santana's 'Jordan'._

_WordDPlayy - I got a lot of it from the film, but actually my older brother is a broker in Manhattan :)_

_A - No Faberry sorry. But major Faberry friendship, and epic Quinndependence._

**Just a quick trigger warning, this fic will contain a lot of drug use and S&M/Smut in the early chapters. (Yay!)**

* * *

Being a broker on Wall Street for years, I knew where to find the Almanac.

In fact, everyone on Wall Street knew where to find the Almanac.

It was situated right on the corner, on top of a large building which was owned by insurance brokers. I'd been sitting here _alone _for around 15 minutes and had already spotted my fair share of big-shots.

After taking another sip of my water, Santana finally emerged through the doors.

The Wolf spotted me and began stalking over, directly and consciously ignoring all means of conversation aimed at her from other brokers who dined on other tables.

"I'm glad you found your way Miss Pierce." Santana husked as she expertly slid onto the chair opposite me and crossed her legs.

I knew she caught me staring at her long tanned legs for too long, but I eyed her anyway.

"I've known this place for a while now, thank you Miss Lopez." I teased back, although I realize my tone doesn't have the same natural sex appeal as hers. I suddenly noticed her change in appearance too, "You changed?"

Santana's smile grew wider as she looked down to her blue dress, "There were a few stains on my grey one."

I narrowed my eyes. Santana's dress was pristine the last time I had saw her, which was a little over 40 minutes ago.

Then I noticed the playful glint in her eye and her slightly disheveled hair.

I gave a small smirk. "Explains why you're late."

Santana clicked her fingers for the waiter and laughed, "I'm the boss, Pierce. I'm never late."

Before I could even think of anything else to say, two Martini's were brought over to our table.

Santana immediately started sipping hers. Placing her drink slowly back on a napkin, she rubbed her finger over her bottom lip, enticing me completely, and pointed the same finger towards me.

"Of course you know this place. Fabray mentioned you had a history in Wall Street." The Latina nodded to herself, "Where were you working previously?"

"At Abrams & Son." I answered firmly. I wasn't 100% comfortable with the Wolf's piercing gaze. Rachel said she liked to play games.

Santana chuckled, "Now now now..." she drew out, a smiled spreading over her face. She began to lean forward and trace the outer edge of the Martini glass with her finger, "What made you want to leave Peter Abram's company? Very well rounded. Very prestigious."

I thought for a quick second.

Maybe it was best to be as straight with Santana as I was with Quinn and Rachel.

Although, those ladies were little league compared to this titan.

"I wanted to make more money." I breathed out honestly, "And Artie, Peter's son, wasn't moving the company forward in the right way."

Santana's smile dropped as she quickly lifted her glass to finish the rest of her drink.

"You made some money today." The Latina acknowledged, "You gonna drink that?" She asked quickly after, pointing towards the Martini supposedly for me.

I shook my head.

I felt uneasy again at her change in mood. No longer was she smirking towards me, or even teasing.

It felt as though I was constantly being assessed by these women.

I decided to change the topic.

"What made you deal in penny stocks?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up, that small smile playing on her lips.

"Why the 50 % commission of course." The Latina laughed like it was the dumbest question she heard. "The name of the game: moving the money from the client's pocket into your own."

I watched as Santana took a vial out from her bra.

The vial was full of white substance.

Before I could answer her back, she held the vial and smirked again. "Guessing you don't do cocaine either, baby." The Latina smirked as her voice became laced with a sickly sweet voice. I shook my head again.

I watched her pour it all out onto her plate and shortly after checking it was all there, she began cutting it up with her credit card.

"But if you can make your clients money at the same time It's advantageous to everyone, correct?" I pondered over the noise of her card hitting the plate.

Santana stopped her movements and quickly looked up at me, "No."

I blinked harshly at her blunt answer.

Watching her roll up a fresh 100 dollar note, I couldn't help but notice how beautifully tragic this woman was.

The Wolf snorted two quick lines and sighed loudly. Pushing the plate over, she sniffed a few times and adverted her attention back to me.

"Let me tell you something, Miss Pierce." That low husk of a voice was back, driving me completely insane."There's no nobility in poverty." The Latina reached over to the second Martini and took a quick sip, "I've been a poor woman, I've been a rich woman." Putting the drink back down gently, she smirked again towards me. "I choose rich every fucking time."

I swallowed. The way she talked, even the way she moved tempted me.

"How much money did you make last year?" I asked lowly, my throat seemingly gone dry.

Santana licked her lips, "What as the head of my own brokerage firm?" She teased and I nodded again, "I made 49 million dollars." I nearly choked at how nonchalant that sounded. Santana noticed my facial expression at smirked even more. Tidying up any excess power around her nose, she leaned forward and whispered, "It really pissed me off because it was three shy of a million a week."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Santana leaned back, much to my dismay. I was really starting to like her no boundaries for personal space.

"The thing is, nobody in Wall Street," She began, holding a finger up, "Not one of these fucking brokers," The Latina pointed around the room as she slightly raised her voice, "Nobody knows if the stock is going up, down, or fucking sideways." Santana smiled again like she knew a secret, "We just have to pretend we know."

I nodded, processing her words.

Santana noticed my hesitance, "Look, Miss Pierce," She began again as I grew anxious. "If you aren't comfortable with the way we do things, you're welcome to quit. I'll even offer you a shining referral."

I watched in shock as the Wolf's eyes dilated. Was Santana really offering me a way out when I'd only just got in?

Deciding in that moment to be brave, I reached over and took the Martini.

"Here's to McKinley Snix, Santana Lopez." I declared whilst raising my drink.

Santana's eyes lit up again as she pulled her plate of cocaine back, "Gosh, that turned me on Pierce." The Wolf lifted her vial in mock celebration and I took it as my cue to down the drink. Santana watched as she cut up another line effortlessly. "I sure do love good girls. Welcome to the team."

After that moment, I knew there was no going back.

* * *

It had been a full two weeks after my first day working for McKinley Snix. A full two weeks since my lunch with Santana Lopez.

I had only seen the woman a handful of times since then. I scolded myself for feeling disappointed.

Though, I couldn't deny those handful of times brightened my day. In some sort of sick and twisted way.

I had grown closer to her right hand ladies, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in those few weeks. I learned from Quinn that she was the first person Santana ever hired. The blonde had watched the company rise from the bottom up.

Rachel Berry was another story. Initially her and Santana were rivals, with Rachel's former company Berry International. In a turn of events, Rachel joined forces with McKinley Snix and ended up marrying Santana's driver Finn Hudson.

The small brunette described it as 'one of the most epic love stories, ever.'

Yeah.

It was currently Friday afternoon, which meant one thing.

The weekend.

"Hey Brittany, why you packing up already?" Quinn spoke briskly as she walked past my desk.

I looked at my watch and back up at the blonde, "It's almost 5:30, Quinn." I smiled at her perplexed expression, "We talked about this yesterday..." I lingered on as the blonde struggled to register, "My date remember!"

Quinn finally clicked as she took residence on the seat next to me, "Ah yes, of course!" The blonde smiled, "First date in a long time with the boyfriend, right?"

I pointed to her and clicked, "Correct. I said I'd be meeting Sam around 8."

Quinn rolled her chair over, I knew that look.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, what!?"

"Well, you see today is the last Friday of the month..." The blonde drew out, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. "I think you should maybe stay an extra half hour or something." Quinn winked after that.

Like a moth to the flame, she got my attention.

"Why, what's happening?" I asked, succumbing to the temptations again.

Quinn smirked again and spun on her chair, "Oh, just you wait."

I knew I should have just left. I knew it.

Still, 10 minutes later I was still sat at my desk talking with Kitty and Mercedes.

Mid-conversation, I swore I heard... trumpets?

Every head in the room spun around towards the noise as a brass band burst through the doors of McKinley Snix.

Every single one of the instrument players were in their underwear.

I laughed as the room cheered. The band continued marching and playing like this was _normal. _

Spotted half way in the line of the band, I saw Santana.

She was decked out in black, her hair straight with one of the band's hats on her head.

There was no denying she was off her face on drugs.

I watched as champagne bottles were passed around each desk and area. Rachel brought me over one of my own and without thinking twice I took to drinking it like I hadn't had water in days.

I heard the microphone being tapped a few times from the center of the room. Rachel laughed and pointed towards Santana, who was now stood on a desk.

The 2 women hanging off her arm didn't go unnoticed.

"McKinley Snix, you are fucking beautiful!" Santana shouted and the room erupted in chaos. Women were howling and cheering. Tables were being banged by hundreds of hands, "I just wanna let you all know how grateful I am for your work this month," The Latina begin, oozing with an one of a kind confidence, "And with the 45% added bonuses to your paychecks this month..." Santana paused, knowing her effect as the room went crazy again. "Welcome to the monthly greed fest. With equal parts cocaine, estrogen and bodily fluids!"

I chuckled as the Latina took off her hat and threw it into the crowd.

"I now declare this office a fuck free zone from 6 til the early hours, cheers!" The Wolf screamed down the mic as she held her bottle of champagne in the air.

I cheered along with the other women, feeling a slight buzz from the champagne I had downed just before.

Rachel threw her arms around me, "So glad you work here, Britt!" The brunette shouted over the music which was now booming through the room.

I gripped the champagne bottle and brought it to my lips again, "Me too, Rach. Me too."

The bottle was empty within minutes.

After what felt like hours at the office, I found myself with my blouse open and my hair down. Truth be told, at 25 years old it was kinda embarrassing I hadn't been this fucked up since college.

I could feel myself swaying as I walked against the walls, looking for a bathroom.

With fuzzy vision, I leaned into a door handle and fell through the room.

Gathering my stance again, I was horrified when I looked up.

"Miss Pierce, so good to see you!" Santana all but shouted as she placed her rolled money onto a naked woman's breasts and began to snort the largest line of cocaine I had ever seen in my life.

The Latina finished the line and stepped back off the woman in a daze, hissing as she rubbed her forehead.

Wiping the bottom of her nose with her finger, she looked towards me again.

"Are you enjoying the party?" The Wolf asked almost innocently.

I swayed again smiling, I really had been enjoying it. "Yeah, I didn't even know you did these!"

Santana beckoned me over with her finger. I felt a burn of pleasure flow through my core.

I'll keep telling myself it was the alcohol.

I walked towards the woman who couldn't help but smile at my state.

"My, my, my," The Latina began, eyeing my state of undress. "Aren't you beautiful?"

I couldn't help but feel it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. Mainly because _she _said it.

If only Sam knew.

Santana reached up and traced the back of her hand along my cheek.

I swear in that moment I died.

Pulling back, she placed on her teasing smirk and gestured to the woman on the table, "Brittany, this is Sasha."

The woman, Sasha, looked up and winked.

"Sasha's the only hooker I know who takes credit card." The two women laughed and I looked on at the familiar association with the two.

There was loads of scantily clad women in the office tonight, were they all hookers? I was pretty sure I saw Quinn headed to the copy room with one.

Santana lifted up her rolled 100 in my face, gaining my attention again.

"Can I take you for dinner?" She asked in that sweet voice. Those eyes though, they had the Devil's glint in them.

I wanted nothing more than to say no and turn away.

But she had me.

I slowly took the note and inspected it.

Santana noticed my hesitation and leaned closer to me, her hand slipping around my waist and pinching my side slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow."

I was jolted by the sex that laced her voice. Was I being seduced? Was it normal for one woman to have this much sex appeal and power over people?

Before I knew it, I had done my first ever line of cocaine.

Off of a naked hooker.

In my boss' office.

I felt a cold, numbing jolt travel its way up my left nostril.

I could here Santana's chuckle as my world began to spin.

The Wolf leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Are you ready for a real party, Miss Pierce?"

I smirked, nodding as her husky voice attracted me over and over again with every syllable.

Santana winked at me the at Sasha.

The naked woman underneath me suddenly sat up and began kissing down my neck.

I was giving into everything.

Santana turned my chin forcefully to look up at her, "I wish I was doing what Sasha's going to do to you tonight." The Wolf hissed out as she inched closer to my face. I couldn't help but moan as she bit her lip, "Admittedly, it would be a thousand times better." She caressed my jaw and her lips were barely an inch from mine, "Because I know you want me so much." I closed my eyes as everything intensified. Particularly my arousal, but it was more from the sensual Latina's words than from the sucking on my collar bone and Sasha's hands massaging my breasts.

"Do you want me too, Pierce?" Santana asked, pulling her head back further away from me and arching her brow.

I couldn't take it as I nodded frantically.

Santana smirked and drew closer in. I closed my eyes, waiting for her lips to hit mine.

"It's a shame you're already taken, isn't it?" She whispered so closely. I felt her lips slightly graze mine.

I couldn't believe she'd done that as I quickly opened my eyes.

Santana's gaze was penetrating as her smirk and demeanor dropped.

In a instant, she tilted her head and quickly bit my neck hard.

I screamed out, more in absolute pleasure than pain.

Her lips sucked against my neck for a quick second before she was off. The contact was gone.

Santana simply stood up and straightened her dress, winking at me.

"Have a good night, Wolfie." Sasha stated underneath me as I desperately tried to figure out everything I was feeling in that moment.

"You too. Look after my Britt-Britt now." I heard the Latina husk sweetly before the door was opened and closed.

I looked down towards the red head hooker who was unclasping my bra.

That night, I lost every inhibition I had ever had.


	3. Up To The Highest Level

"Brittany?!"

I startled awake.

"Brittany where the hell are you!?"

I began to recognize the muffled voice as Sam's.

I looked around. I was lying in the bath and still in my work clothes from the previous night.

How the hell did I even get home?!

Sam entered the bathroom.

"What the fuck, Britt!?" He hissed out, although I didn't miss his concerned features. "What the hell happened to you?"

I tried to speak but a hoarse noise only escaped my mouth. I groaned too, my body was in agony.

Sam sighed in exasperation, "Right, I'll go get you some aspirin and water. Stay there."

I wanted to roll my eyes but opted to close them instead for some pain relief. We both knew there was no way I was moving.

I tried to remember the previous night.

Drinking. Blackness. Cocaine. Blackness. Sex?

Sex.

Lots of it.

I felt the soreness in my core as I moved slightly, only to confirm my memories.

Sam quickly came back into the room.

"Here, Britt." He handed over the glass of water, a little less angry than before.

I took eager sips, gasping at the pleasure of quenching my thirst.

"Oh god," I moaned out, "Thanks, Sam."

Sam gave me a small smile, "Britt, what happened last night?"

I suddenly felt an overwhelm of guilt. "I'm sorry- our date- I-" I breathed in and gathered myself. "There was an end of the month party at the office for doing well this month, I'm sorry I should have called. My phone died and I-"

"It's okay, I was just worried." Sam sighed back, brushing some hair out of my face. "And what's with Artie throwing parties now?"

I swallowed.

Yet another lie I was telling Sam. I had to. He wouldn't stand me working for Santana Lopez or anyone that has _anything _to do with her.

"Yeah he, uh," I smiled to hide my falter, "He's having a change of heart recently."

Sam nodded and smiled back, "I'm glad, Britt. You deserve a break from all the stress he was putting you under."

I gave Sam a barely there smile and avoided eye contact with him. I needed him to go.

"Listen, I'm feeling a little... well, you know, extremely hungover." Sam laughed and I actually rolled my eyes this time. "Can I call you later or something? I just need to take a bath and have a sleep."

Sam nodded and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

It almost repulsed me.

I couldn't believe it. The spark was finally gone between the sweet, honest man I'd been dating for over a year. I tried hard not to grimace as he pulled away.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" I nodded back and Sam gradually helped me up out of the bath.

After Sam left, I opted for a shower instead. I felt as though it'd be easier to scrub the shame off myself.

It wasn't.

Then I realized it would never go away. I couldn't take back the things I'd done the previous night, I couldn't even forget them.

There was one thing for certain... I was dreading work on Monday morning.

* * *

I arrived to work extra early on Monday.

Feeling a lot more fresh and ready, I tried to ignore the flashbacks that lurked in every corner of the office.

Luckily, Quinn was already at her desk next to mine when I walked in.

"Morning!" I cheered vibrantly and Quinn actually winced. "Still suffering?"

Quinn nodded as she picked at a granola bar, "Spent all yesterday paralyzed."

Again, I couldn't quite believe how nonchalant these people sounded.

I stared at Quinn for a minute, realizing she wasn't going to elaborate. "What, paralyzed from a hangover or?"

Quinn smiled slightly, "No. Me and Santana did Quaalude's when the party ended on Saturday afternoon."

Jesus fucking Christ. The party went that long? And Quaalude's? I thought-

"They were banned in like 90's or something?" Oh fuck. Thought's aloud again.

Quinn nodded and turned to me, "'84 actually. But Santana has friends in South America that still ship the stuff." The blonde took a small grain of the bar and popped it into her mouth, "I went straight into the cerebral palsy stage."

I gave her a questionable look.

"I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak properly." The blonde turned on her computer and sighed, "I hate it when that happens."

So, she basically OD'd.

"Is Santana?" I started to ask before my face became flushed with memories of her from Friday night. I touched my neck.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah she was fucked up... I swear she drove home in that state." Quinn passed me over a cup of coffee, "So how was your night?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, let's just say I haven't had a night like that... ever."

Quinn chuckled and brought her cup up to her lips, "Well get used to it. It's McKinley Snix tradition." The blonde took a quick sip and shot me a smirk, "Heard you had a bit of snow white and got acquainted with Sasha."

My jaw dropped, "I, uh, how did you know that?" I stuttered out.

Quinn placed her hand on my arm, "Relax, Pierce. What happens here stays here." The blond gestured around the room, "Loads of the women here have boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever the fuck they are attached to on the outside... we all do it." Quinn shrugged and shot me a smile, "Don't be ashamed."

I looked down at my coffee, "I just felt guilty with... Sam and all. I've never done anything like that before."

Quinn nodded understandingly, "Look Britt, I get you, I really do," The blonde licked her lips and looked behind her towards Santana's office, "If you don't want to do anything like that again you're free too. I know Santana can be, uh, _persuasive _to say the least."

To say the least definitely.

I suddenly clicked. "She told you about the coke and Sasha?"

Quinn gave me a knowing smile and nodded. "Look, I like you so I'm gonna be straight up here." The blonde leaned forward and placed her coffee on the desk. "Santana finds you, _curious, _somewhat."

"Curious?" I asked, half-way between confused and intrigued.

"Sure, you're like the 'straight A's' type of woman. You know, you're work is honest and you're honest," Quinn smirked slightly, "And Santana's well, _not._"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders again and sat back, crossing her legs. "Just don't let her treat you as a play thing."

I nodded with my jaw clenched. I was angry at Santana, truth be told.

_I wasn't her fucking play thing._

"Is she in today?" I asked Quinn sharply.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, "Yeah but Brittany, don't go off on one. One, she's your boss-" I sighed, of course I would be careful. "And two, more importantly, you really don't want her to know what gets you worked up."

I nodded, "Thanks Quinn."

After hearing Quinn's faint 'Good luck', I got up and made my way towards Santana's office.

I knocked twice before letting myself in anyway.

The Latina looked weirdly calm as she looked up from her laptop and took her reading glasses off.

"Well if it isn't my favorite dark horse." Santana began, smirking at me as walked up to her desk and sat on the chair opposite. "I heard you had an excellent night on Friday."

"Santana I- That can't happen again." I began calmly, although irritation shot through me as her smirk grew into a bemused smile. "I don't do drugs or... or sex with hookers. It was a one off." She nodded sarcastically and pursed her lips, "I love my boyfriend."

I don't even know why I fucking said that.

The Wolf arched one eyebrow and smirked again.

"You haven't told him?" She asked anyway, fully knowing the answer. "That you've been a bad, bad girl?"

I remained silent as the Latina chuckled.

"You like being called a bad girl, don't you?"

I couldn't suppress my irritation any longer as I gripped the edge of her desk, "I don't think you're being very professional, Miss Lopez." I spoke through gritted teeth.

Santana held her hands up in mock surrender, "Many apologies, Miss Pierce." The Latina sat back and sighed. A playful smile etching across her face.

"It's just I was watching the security footage of this office from Friday night," The Latina pointed casually behind me and I spun round to see the camera in the corner of the wall. The color drained from my face. "And I just happened to take note you really, _really _love being called a bad girl."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Are you enjoying humiliating me?"

Santana's smile dropped and she tilted her head slightly, "Of course not, Miss Pierce." The Latina licked her lips and shut her laptop, "What I did enjoy was watching you go at it for hours. Really, it was inspiring to see you out-sex a professional prostitute."

I decided in that moment to play along with her little games. If I was _her _play thing, she was going to be _mine._

I matched her smirk as I crossed my arms on the table and leaned over, revealing a lot of breast.

"Tell me then, Santana..." I drew out and almost did a victory dance when she swallowed. "For how many hours of that footage did you wish it was you that I was fucking?"

Santana broke eye contact with me and looked down smiling.

Pierce 1 - Lopez 0.

"For someone who _loves _her boyfriend, you sure like to talk about fucking me. I wonder how much you _think _about it."

The Wolf looked up with that smug smile.

Pierce 0 - Lopez 10999992929292.

"Touche." I spoke lowly.

Santana then smiled widely, her perfect teeth dazzling my bruised ego.

"I like the banter with you, Miss Pierce." The Latina admitted, "But if you come in here again and try to subdue me, I'll personally see to it that you don't work in Wall Street ever again."

I was completely floored by her change in attitude as I sat dumbfounded whilst the Wolf casually opened her laptop and began working.

"Oh, and get the fuck out of my office."

* * *

After my complete disaster of an attempted conversation with Santana, I decided to truly knuckle down at work.

In the last month, I made 4 million commission for myself.

I was the highest runner in the stocks at McKinley Snix, including out marketing both Quinn and Rachel.

I was going to be more than a play thing.

Things were starting to look up, especially when Santana acknowledged me for the first time since our encounter.

"Nice work, Pierce." The Wolf commented in passing, shooting me a wink and a sultry smile.

* * *

"Let's fucking celebrate!" A highly intoxicate Sugar Motta shouted over the music at the party for the last Friday of the month.

After my continuous internal debate about whether to even attend these things after last time, I decided fuck it.

I deserved it this month.

"Well, it's pay day." Rachel commented as she bumped her hip against mine, knocking a bit of champagne out of the glass I'd been cradling.

"Sure is!" I answered back, smiling brightly as we bumped glasses and took a long sip.

"Santana should be handing out our pay slips personally soon." Rachel commented.

I grew a little anxious, "She's handing them out?"

Rachel took another sip and nodded, "Yeah, think she's just off on one of her crazy ideas again."

I decided to drink a little more, well, not as much as last time put it that way.

I was feeling pretty buzzed when Santana arrived.

Again she wasn't alone.

This time she was accompanied by a monkey.

A literal fucking monkey.

He wore a suit and everything.

I watched as Santana walked around the entire room with monkey held on her hip as she handed him the payslips so he could pass them to her employees.

I felt a nervous excitement as she approached me with her perfect smile.

"Hey, Marty," she nudged the monkey to get his attention as he looked towards me, "This is Brittany, do we gots Brittany's pay check?" I couldn't help but smile at the Latina as she showed rare warmth. Marty nodded his head comically and Santana delved into her bag and gave him the payslip.

I said an excited thank you to the monkey as I gratefully accepted my pay slip.

Santana said a quick shy goodbye as she carried Marty over to Rachel.

I nearly spat my drink out reading my wages.

**10 million dollars.**

I re-read and re-read it again.

I only made 4 this month.

What the actual fuck.

I looked over to see Marty was now in the care of Rachel and Santana disappeared into her office. I gripped my payslip and followed her into the room.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked standing in the large window over looking the city.

She looked peaceful. It was an unfamiliar look on her.

I found that quite sad.

"Hey, Santana," I spoke softly, trying not to startle the woman who turned around and gave me a small smile, "I uh, my payslip's wrong. Very wrong actually." I chuckled nervously as the Latina moved from the window and smirked.

"No, it's not wrong." She added casually as she turned the lamp on her desk on.

I furrowed my brows, "Santana I didn't make 10 million dollars this month."

Santana smirked, "No you made 4. The extra 6 is a bonus." Once again, Santana Lopez floored me. "You did really good this month, Brittany."

I tried to form words for a while.

"It's fine, really." Santana added, her smile quite not there.

I smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Santana."

Santana sat down and nodded and I wanted nothing more to leave it there.

But the sadness that surrounded her pulled me in.

"Is everything okay? You look..." I was lost for words as the Latina's piercing gaze found me again, "You don't look like your usual self."

Santana's eyes lit up slightly, "And what's my usual self, Miss Pierce?"

I laughed slightly and walked towards her, "You know... confident, happy, passionate, influential... maybe even a tad bit dangerous."

Santana finally cheered up, "Dangerous?" she laughed, her nose scrunching up.

I laughed along with her too, "Yeah well..." I drew out as our laughter died down and her eyes met mine intensely. "That might be my favorite thing about you."

Santana gave me an 'is that so' look and smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm just gonna..." The Latina reached in her bag and pulled out a bag of cocaine.

The Wolf waved it and gave a little chuckle, "As much as you cheered me up, Miss Pierce. I need my pick-me-up."

I gave her a knowing smile and bowed my head to leave.

As my hand reached the door, a burning desire made me turn around.

I felt her charismatic pull again as I stepped forward, clearing my throat and pointing towards the bag on the table.

"May I?"

* * *

The weekend was as intense as the first party.

But I didn't feel guilty.

I lost count of how many drugs I did, how many people I slept with.

The worse part? I didn't even feel guilty.

I stayed mostly with Quinn and Santana throughout the Friday and Saturday. Yeah that's right, I actually stayed for the full party this time.

Santana strangely kept her distance with me. Of course she was flirted and she knew which buttons to press to get me going. But she never made a move once. I suppose neither did I, but I never really knew where I stood with her.

Even when she cast a blood-boiling gaze at the blonde I was making out with.

Or when the pizza delivery girl was eating her out and she didn't take her eyes off me.

I _still _didn't know where I stood.

Although I was entering this new world that Santana showed me with open arms. There was still that powerful nagging at the back of my mind, deep in my self conscious.

I knew better than to come and work here. I knew better than to get mixed up with Lopez or Fabray, or any of those women Sam's parents had warned me about.

I knew better than to act on my attraction towards the Wolf of Wall Street.

Here I was, doing exactly what I knew I shouldn't and wanting to do things to Santana Lopez no woman had ever done to her before.

Those thoughts aside, I decided to stay with Quinn on Sunday night as she stayed around the corner from work.

We both tried to get as sober as possible whilst suffering a comedown.

Quinn's was much worse than mine though, as she had take Quaalude's, which I had opted out of.

We arrived a work Monday morning greeted by cheers from the office.

The women shouted things like 'You're fucking crazy!' to 'Legend!' and I couldn't help but smile.

This place was finally somewhere where I belonged.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there!" I heard Beiste shout from the entrance of the office. I was still on hold with my customer.

"Like fuck I can't. Where's my girlfriend!?"

Sam?

I turned around.

Fucking Sam!

I quickly slammed the phone down and stood up.

Sam's attention quickly drew to me and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"BRITTANY WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted across the room as Beiste registered I was indeed, the fucking girlfriend.

Shit, shit, shit.

Sam stormed towards me.

"Sam I-"

"Don't fucking give me that!" Sam practically screeched. I felt the heat on my cheeks as every head in the room turned to us. "Imagine my delight when I walk into your old office trying to figure out where the fuck you've been all fucking weekend and I find out you don't even work there no fucking more!"

I bit my lip. Out the corner of my eye I watch Quinn quickly walk into Santana's office.

_Please don't fucking get her, Quinn._

"Oh and It gets better, Britt. So much fucking better." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "I find out you got a fucking job at McKinley Snix. Do I even need to explain why I'm FUCKING FURIOUS with you!"

"Excuse me."

Oh. Fucking. Shit.

We both turned our heads to the raspy voice.

I couldn't see Sam's face but I could feel him seething.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, unless you're Macaulay Caulkin," Santana began, as calm as ever. "But you need to stop shouting in my employee's face."

Sam stepped forward and pulled his arm away from my quick grasp forcefully.

"Your employee, huh?" His voice was laced with a venom I'd never heard. "She's my girlfriend."

Santana smiled brightly, "Aww, are you angry that you're public domestic isn't getting enough viewers?" The Wolf teased but I could see the matched anger in her eyes. "Both of you in my office now, or I'll call the fucking police."

Sam was clever enough not to say no more as he walked after Santana.

Quinn had to nudge me into action.

As the three of us stood in the center of Santana's office, I nearly passed out from the tension.

"The Wolf of Wall Street has done well for herself, hasn't she?" Sam began.

Santana quirked an eyebrow, "Well seeing as though you haven't heard of me from your _girlfriend_, I'm assuming I've graced you with my presence elsewhere?"

I wanted nothing more for Santana to stop teasing him.

Sam practically spat as he let out a huff, "You remember Phillip Evans?"

Santana tapped her chin before letting out a dramatic 'Ahh'.

"Of course, he brought many of my penny stocks when I was just starting out." Santana smirked, "You could say he launched my career."

Sam stepped forward, "You ruined his life you twisted fucking bitch!"

Santana stepped forward and I grew even more anxious.

The challenge was accepted.

"Ruined his life, huh?" Santana narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry that your Daddy was a dumb as fuck hillbilly who came into money that he didn't know how to handle. I'm sorry he was stupid enough to be seduced by my sales technique. I'm sorry you didn't get to grow up with that fucking silver spoon," Santana pushed Sam hard as he stumbled back, slightly scared and very deflated. "But I'm not sorry I took every fucking penny he ever had and moved it into my own pocket."

Sam was lost for words, I could tell.

I suppose I was too.

"You're dating this dead-beat dick, Brittany? Jesus Christ no wonder you're bored. He can't even put up a good argument."

I bit my lip and gave Santana a pleading look.

Sam suddenly found his footing again, "Stop trying to fucking influence her with your shit nature, Santana Lopez! She's been different ever since she's started working here!"

Santana smirked, "It seems you don't even know your own girlfriend Mr Evans. Oh this is gold."

"I know she loves me. I don't know why she's wasting her time with a piece of shit like you. I can see now why your own Mom killed herself." Santana blinked as a sudden sadness washed over her, "Anyone would do that if they got even remotely close to you and your poison."

I watched as Santana regained herself.

"Is that so?" Santana spat through gritted teeth, "Funny, she never mentioned you when she was fucking that hooker last month. Or this weekend." I placed my hand over my face, trying to wish the words away. "What a love you have." Santana clapped her hands together and brought her wide smile back, "Maybe you could join Brittany and my other employees for a few lines of coke later, it's her favorite."

"Santana!" I shouted. I had to.

The Wolf turned her attention towards me. I know she could see my un-shed tears.

Sam turned towards me too.

"I can't believe you."

His voice was so small.

I was a fucking terrible person.

"Sam-"

"No." The blonde man asserted. "You don't get to worm your way out of this. I'm out. It's over." Sam held his hands up, "I can't even stand to look at you."

I watched completely hopeless as Sam took one last look at Santana and hurriedly exited the room.

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming urge to follow after Sam.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Santana hiss as I looked over to see her intense narrow eyes.

I swallowed, "But Santana I-"

"You're in work until 6 o'clock." The Latina dismissed.

I suddenly grew angry towards her new found aggressive nature. "Santana you've just ruined my relationship!"

The Wolf suddenly stalked closer towards me.

"Oh I ruined your relationship?" The Wolf laughed bitterly, "As far as I'm concerned your 'relationship' wouldn't even be over or in jeopardy unless you didn't do the things you've done over the past few months." Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry Brittany but I had to do what I had to do to protect myself, to protect my company."

I stepped closer.

"Bullshit!" I snapped at the Latina, whose eyes grew wide at my stance. "You just ruined my relationship because you could" I couldn't stop my voice from raising. "Because you're sick and twisted and-"

"I'M SICK AND TWISTED!?" Santana screamed back. "In fact I've come to realize, especially after today that _you're _the sick and twisted one, Miss Pierce."

The Latina panted as I looked on completely exasperated.

"You came for a job here knowing full well my history with your boyfriend's family." Santana shook her head at me.

I sighed, growing angrier by the minute. "That has nothing to do with-"

"LIKE SHIT IT DOESN'T" Santana shouted back in my face. The proximity between us very limited. "You've been dying to get your perfect little feathers ruffled since the minute you came here."

I struggled to form words. The truth was, Santana was right.

Santana eyed me wearily and sighed, "You know what Brittany, go after him. Go home." She ran her fingers through her hair again. "I want you out of my fucking sight."

Instead of fighting my cause and winning Santana back over, I nodded my head and went straight out of her office.

Maybe It was the last time I'd ever set foot in McKinley Snix again.


	4. Lemons

I tried to run after Sam when I exited McKinley Snix head office.

Truthfully, you could never find someone once they walk out into the manic streets of New York, no matter what the movies tell you.

I felt a lot better once I hit the fresh air though. I felt some clarity.

I hailed a cab back to my apartment in Manhattan.

You'd probably expect me to feel anger, even hurt.

I kinda felt relieved.

My relationship with Sam was sweet at first, but it wasn't something that burned me with desire.

He didn't challenge me. There wasn't the passion.

There wasn't a connection like the one I felt with Santana.

I think I'd been fighting this ever since we met, but right now I was tunnel visioned on it.

Even though she had just fucking infuriated me.

I couldn't zone in or calculate why the Wolf behaved in the way she did. Why she carried herself with a perfect mix of mystery and animosity. Why her eyes held an equal amount of sadness and burning anger. Why her life seemed to focus in on and endless cycle of money, sex and drugs.

I tried to shake my thoughts of the Latina and ran myself a hot bath.

After drying my hair and putting on fresh clothes, I tried to ring Sam.

_Please leave your message after the beep._

I sighed, "Hey Sam," I begun, not really knowing where to start. "I know you probably won't ever want to hear from me again... I get that." A sudden sadness washed over me when I realized that prospect, "You deserve an explanation though. You really do. I won't forgive myself for hurting you and lying to you and I just-" I took in a shaky breath, the emotion heavy in my voice. "Just call me."

I quickly ended the call and rested my phone against my chin.

I still had a heavy heart.

I searched my phone again and scrolled down.

_Santana Lopez._

My instincts went against me again as I typed out a message.

_I'm sorry about what happened today, It won't happen again._

I quickly hit send.

It wasn't even 30 seconds before 'Santana Lopez calling' popped up on the screen of my Iphone.

I grew nervous suddenly, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Britt-Britt." I knew she was drunk from the slurred words and her sweet voice.

"Everything okay, Santana?"

"I'm sorry too." I was surprised how quickly she came out with it. "It was extremely unprofessional of me to do that but... You're boyfriends a dick." Santana giggled again and I knew now wasn't the time for this conversation.

"Are you drunk, Santana?" I snapped, angry and annoyed with her all over again.

"Don't get mad, baby." I couldn't help but blush at the endearment. "I'm just having a night cap in the office, a few of these pills Quinnie got me."

I furrowed my brows, "Be careful."

Santana chuckled again, "Aww, does Brittany Pierce care about me?" I remained silent. "After everything I said today?" Santana's voice became low, "Even though I'm a bad person?"

"I don't think you're a bad person." The words left my mouth without my brain registering them to.

"You're probably the first to think that, Britt." The Latina practically whispered. "Listen, come in tomorrow and we'll have a proper discussion about today. I'll apologise again and weee cahhn saaht ovuuu."

Why the fuck was she speaking like that?

"Santana!?" I asked concerned after hearing a few groans.

"Briiiinee a spaaad." She sounded like she'd had a stroke.

"Santana stay there, I'm coming over now!" I shouted desperately down the phone as I grabbed my keys and jacket.

Santana was still on the line but hadn't said a thing.

It took me over 20 minutes to get back to McKinley Snix.

Security wasn't there, but luckily enough Santana had left the doors open.

I hurriedly made my way into her office.

I could help the horrified gasp as I watched Santana desperately trying to move on the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shouted out, running over towards the Latina. I lifted her head up into my lap. "God, we gotta call you an ambulance."

"Doooone. Noo." Santana looked extremely feral as she tried to pronounce her words. "Caaaaaahl Quiiiiiiiin. Cahhhl Qu-"

"Call Quinn?" I asked trying to decipher her words. The Wolf nodded as drool slipped out of her mouth and her head lulled backwards, "Okay I'm going to call Quinn."

I looked over to see Santana's phone she must have dropped previously. I reached over the groaning Latina and snatched her phone up in my hand, frantically scrolling for Quinn's name.

The blonde answered after a few dials.

"Wolfie! Where are you? We're about to go to the club!"

"Quinn, it's Brittany... Santana took some pills and she's full on lost all her motor skills." I gave Quinn no time as I headed straight to the point.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked slightly confused. "You're with Santana?"

"Yes, yes... I was talking on the phone with her and her speech went all stroke-like, so I came down to the office and she can't even move!" I didn't even recognize the panic in my voice.

"Shit, she's took too many lemons." Quinn whispered out in frustration.

I shook my head, "Lemons? What?"

Quinn sighed down the phone. "They're a special type of 'Ludes." I looked back down at Santana who writhed in my lap. "Britt, do you remember when I was telling you about the weekend I took too many 'Ludes and I told you about the 'Cerebral palsy stage'?"

I thought back and nodded, "Yeah I remember, is that what Santana's going through?"

"Yeah, it's horrible but she'll survive. Try to see if she's got any coke and give her some. It picks you back up." I gave the phone a perplexed up, "Listen Britt, I gotta go. When Santana comes around tell her we've got a table at Benny Haans."

"Quinn-"

The blonde had already hung up.

I chucked Santana's phone somewhere on the floor.

"Fuck sake, Santana!" I cursed the Latina who grumbled some incoherent words.

I lifted her head back off my lap and on the floor.

"You must have some fucking blow in here somewhere." I whispered to no one in particular as I spotted the Wolf's handbag and searched through it.

Nothing.

I checked the draws of her desk.

Nothing.

I had a sudden realization as I watched Santana roll over and try to crawl.

I made my way over towards her again and rolled her back over.

"Sorry if this a little out of order, boss." I said with a small smirk as I reached down her dress and pulled out the vial in between her breasts.

"Got ya." I commented, emptying the vile into my palm, not even thinking of doing this properly. "Santana, sniff up."

If you told me I'd be doing this a few months ago I would have laughed into next year.

But here I was, pouring coke into my boss' nose like it was nothing.

Santana sniffed aggressively.

"Ugh!" She moaned out and I tried to ignore how incredibly sexy it sounded.

"Oh my fucking god!" Santana screamed as she regained some movement, groaning as she began to sit up.

"You okay?" I asked in concern again as I brought my hand up to caress her cheek.

Santana blinked her eyes a few times and nuzzled into my hand, "I thought I was dying."

I laughed slightly, "I thought you were too."

Santana brought her hand up on top of mine, "Thank you. For not giving up on me."

I brought my hand off her delicate face and laced our fingers together.

"Santana... maybe you should stop with the drugs." My voice was so small as we intensely gazed into each other's eyes.

Santana gave me a small smile, "Sometimes I wish... I wish I could take my life I've built here and pack it in a box or something." The Wolf slowly brought her hand away from mine, "But I can't change."

I looked down at my hand that was briefly laced with hers, "Maybe you could pretend sometime... That your life could change."

Santana leaned forward and kissed me.

She kissed me.

She's fucking kissing me.

Do something you fucking IDIOT.

Before I could even bring my hands up and lock her in on a passionate embrace she pulled away, smiling.

"Brittany, I know we have something..." The Wolf licked her lips and gave me a sad smile, "But I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone."

I opened my lips to speak but Santana had pounced on me, pinning my arms to the floor.

"Doesn't mean we can't fuck though." The Latina husked out, her eyes burning with desire.

This is everything I had ever wanted in the world.

I whimpered and Santana took that as the yes she's been waiting for.

Oh. God. Yes.

Santana spread my legs apart with her own.

My pinned arms were released as the Latina swiftly let go and proceeded to scratch down my arms.

Holy fucking shit.

Santana gripped my shirt and pulled me up towards her. She straddled me expertly and lifted my t-shirt over my head, throwing it across the room.

The Wolf practically growled as she unclasped my bra, her eyes growing wild at the sight of my breasts.

"There's no good fucking reason why we didn't do this sooner, Miss Pierce." Santana whispered out through gritted teeth.

I moaned loudly as she bit my bottom lip.

"Lie back." She commanded and picked up the vial I dropped earlier. The Latina poured some over my left breast and reached down her bra again for a 20 dollar note.

Santana rolled the note and leaned down, kissing my nipple which earned her a hip roll from myself. The Wolf lined the note up with the cocaine and slowly took it all in.

It was probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Hey!" We both quickly snapped our heads up to a laughing Quinn who had walked in with another 20 people, "Oh holy shit!" The blonde gasped. "We was just coming to see if you haven't died! Oh man this is so hot."

I quickly grabbed my bra and tried to cover myself up.

I wanted to hit Santana in her ribs for laughing along with Quinn.

"Fancy a trip to Vegas, ladies?" Quinn asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Santana quickly eyed me and winked.

"Who am I to miss a trip to Vegas, Fabray?" The Wolf husked back.

The group of women with Quinn began howling and cheering.

"Get the fuck out then!" Santana shouted as the women laughed and quickly slipped out of her office. The Latina looked down and lay on top of me, her arms slightly lifting her up as she hovered her lips over mine, "I'm sorry about that."

I laughed, "I'm so fucking embarrassed."

Santana smirked and began kissing my neck. "They were jealous." Kiss. "Look at you." Kiss. "Fucking." Bite. "Gorgeous." Kiss.

"Santana don't start something you can't finish." I whimpered out, so turned on I couldn't handle it.

I was throbbing.

Santana lifted herself up over me again, "Don't worry baby, I'll finish." Her eyebrows wiggled as she smirked at me, "And you'll finish."

I bit my lip.

"Tell me, Miss Pierce..." The Wolf began, teasing. "You ever fucked on a plane?"

Now this was going to be something.

* * *

**_I'm a massive tease, I apologise._**

_**Next chapter will be a full experience of the party life. That's right, orgies and drugs for chapter 5, it ain't PG kids.**_

**_I will be delving into Santana's background soon too, and the reasons why her Mom killed herself._**

**_Incase you didn't get the memo: Brittana is endgame. Brittana is always endgame._**

**_This is just a small chapter, I know. The next coming chapters are going to be a lot longer and detailed, so updates will be less frequent. I aim to update weekly though._**

**_Hope everyone had a nice weekend!_**


End file.
